


The only one who miss him

by Cyko_Kyo



Series: After Schlatt death [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Ghostbur, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), idk if it can be called angst, sad quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyko_Kyo/pseuds/Cyko_Kyo
Summary: Schlatt was dead and everyone was happy. Everyone but Quackity. He missed him, even if he was bad. He couldn't help it, and he couldn't tell that to anyone.
Series: After Schlatt death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The only one who miss him

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed, but I wanted to post it lol  
> Still bad at summaries--

Schlatt was dead. And even if he was a terrible human, a horrible person, a tyrannic president, Quackity still miss him.  
He couldn’t tell that to anyone, they could probably call him crazy and stop being friends with him. Why couldn’t he be a visible ghost like Wilbur? He just wanted to see him. 

"Hey Schlatt, you here?"

Of course, no one answered. He was alone, laying in a field near Manb- L’Manburg. He didn’t really except any answers to be honest. He just wanted to tell the ram how he was feeling. How it was weird not having him by his side anymore. How he was feeling -just a little- bad for betraying him. He gained a country and respect, but the country in now blowed up and the respect is already lost. He didn’t even knew how. He didn’t regret what he did, but he wished that Schlatt hasn’t died from an heart attack. Maybe, just maybe he could have convinced the others to not kill him, resonated the hybrid to get him on the right path and finally live a peaceful life with him.

But life decided otherwise.

He died, and that was it. No afterlife like Wil, or so he through.

A single tear left his eye as the sun started to set. He looked at the sky, now painted with millions stars, a sad smile on his face.

"Quackity?"

It was Wil. The ghost came closer, and sat next to him, asking if he wanted some blue ‘cause he looked pretty sad. Quackity took some and thanked him. They sat there in silence for maybe five minutes? Probably longer until Ghostbur started

"Hey, hem, I talked with Schlatt and-" Quackity cut him  
"Wait wait wait, you talked to Schlatt? Is he here? Why can’t I see him?"  
"He left some times ago" he responded "I don’t know why I was the only one seeing him, but anyway…"

He took a letter out of his pocket 

"He wanted me to give you this."

Quackity took the letter immediately when he receive it. He was nervous. What would it be in there? Excuses? Money? A mad letter about him leave the side of the president?  
He didn't know.

He opened the letter, and pulled a small piece of paper.

"Flatty Patty."

"Of course Schlatt would say that" He said a grin on his face, tears appearing on his cheeks. Wil asked him if he wanted some blue again, but he declined. Wilbur left a little bit after making sure he was alright.

He stayed the night there, crying before falling asleep and waking up to the sunrise, the sunbeam gently embrace him in a warm hug.  
Even if it would be weird to like the last words - that were basically an insult- , he didn’t care. Even if Schlatt probably wasn’t going to come anymore, he didn’t care. He was going to cherish that letter, the proof that the ram is still somewhere out there. The proof that Schlatt thought of him in his last moment here.

The proof that even if he was a bad person, he sill had a heart.


End file.
